


Пунктик про любовь

by PeBeAs



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Директриса сомневается возможно ли такое вообще и важно ли это до сих пор, но список целей, который она составила вместе с одним из самых важных для неё людей, всё ещё внутри неё. Она думает о нём и, кажется, что шанс как-то попытаться всё изменить, возвращается к ней. Но будет ли правильно так поступать спустя несколько лет игнорирования?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Namjoon | RM
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава 1

Женщина хмурит напряжённо лоб и пару раз учащенно моргает, давая глазам передохнуть от бумажной работы. Проверка документов всегда выматывает, несмотря на то, что она любит цифры с детства. От банального интереса до должности, которая действительно интересует её и завлекает уйму времени, но Пак не жалеет. 

Обучение в престижном университете Сеула, опыт работы в Австралии, собственные старания — всё это помогло Чеён сделать толчок и уверенные шаги к успешной жизни, коей она сейчас довольна. Владелица сетей торговых центров и точек продаж звучит пафосно и может слишком вызывающе, но ей нравится. Ей нравится наблюдать, как люди ведут себя перед ней; ей нравится, когда она может купить любую вещь, не глядя на ценник; ей нравится, когда остальные лезут из кожи вон, стараясь угодить женщине; ей нравится, когда они понимают её влияние и силу. Достичь этого было непросто, но любые труды, в случае с ней, окупаются, даря истинное наслаждение своим положением. 

Только, чем выше ты взбираешься, тем сильнее нужно быть осторожным. Чеён любит эту фразу и старается её придерживаться, тщательно проверяя всё, что подают ей на стол. Поэтому директриса уже битый час проверяет бумаги на погрешности в отчёте, касающегося финансов за последний месяц. Что-то отчаянно тревожит её мысли по поводу цифр, но найти ошибку в расчётах не получается, а это заставляет женщину испытывать раздражение, сверяя данные опять и опять. 

— Мне не нравится, — вздыхает, потирая переносицу, но на этот раз отодвигает бумаги в сторону от себя, сжимая губы в тонкую полоску, — в начале всё идеально, сноски, графики и столбики ровных цифр, но конец… — хмурится, возвращая один из листов, — что-то тут не так. 

Она чувствует себя в своей стихии и, если обычно всё выходит правильно, что женщина с лёгкостью подписывает бумаги, то сейчас она как хищница цепляется за слова и диаграммы, указывающие продажи. Вычисляет сумму, проверяет детализации операций, находя правильные остатки. Интуиция и знания, которые не раз помогали Пак, твердят, что от неё что-то скрыли и она сделает всё, чтобы об этом узнать. 

Тот самый листок привлекает внимание рваной суммой и женщина детально рассматривает его и, выводя очередные расчёты, наконец довольно улыбается. Доказательство того, что данные подогнали становится ещё чётче, но в мозгу прошивается разочарование. Новая секретарша не продержалась и месяца, как уже стала соучастницей обмана. Чеён не любит, когда ей врут. 

Она стучит пальцами по столу, раздумывая пару минут. Однако, всё же решается и после ухоженная ладонь зажимает кнопку вызова, которая пищит, а работница быстро отвечает: 

— Да, госпожа, Пак? 

— Дженни, можешь зайти ко мне? — требовательно говорит директриса, морща нос. — Нам надо поговорить.

Она не отпускает кнопку, привычно ожидая ответа, но на той стороне молчат; только слышны непонятные шорохи и неразличимый шёпот. Пак хочет поторопить девушку, ведь одним из важных составляющий качеств секретарей для неё — это быстрая реакция, но даже тут новенькая успевает налажать. Женщина хмурится. 

— Конечно, госпожа, — Дженни успевает отозваться, но потом неуверенно проговаривает: — К вам пришёл мужчина… 

— Я не планировала на сегодня встреч, — строго перебивает её женщина, закатывая глаза. Разве она не объясняла ей основные требования? Её не стоит тревожить по пустякам. — Скажи ему, что следует заранее интересоваться моим расписанием. 

— Но, госпожа, он говорит, что друг вашего детства и пришёл из-за договорённости. 

— Дженни, ты серьёзно? — Чеён не нравится происходящее, потому что работница не имеет никакого права препираться с ней, но, тем не менее, выслушивает дальнейшие слова девушки. 

— Он представился Чон Чонгуком, — при имени мужчины Пак теряется, что ей несвойственно, и замирает, слушая вкрадчивый голос Ким, — вашим близким другом и хочет сообщить вам, что выполнил все шестнадцать пунктов. 

Мысли женщины путаются, забивая голову сомнениями и неуверенностью. Знакомое имя выбивает из воспоминаний папку с ним, в которой хранится то, о чём Чеён хотела помнить вечно, и то, о чём она хотела навсегда забыть. Иногда бывало, что этим являлось одна и та же вещь, связанная с мужчиной, но сегодня факты путаются, а в размышления врывается простое «почему?»

— Госпожа Пак? — доносится неловкий голос. 

— Пусть входит, — сипло говорит женщина, поправляя прядь волос, и откладывает бумаги в сторону. 

Конечно, разговор с Дженни придётся перенести, но откладывать это нельзя, поэтому Пак всё же делает определённые пометки в своём ежедневнике. Кончики пальцев одолевает нервозность, но она знает, что остальным кроме идеальной улыбки и тщательно подобранных слов ничего не заметно, и это позволяет ей немного расслабиться. 

— Привет? 

Он заходит в офисный кабинет осторожно, делая медленные шаги, словно спрашивая очередное разрешение. Прямо как перед её отъездом в Сеул в шестнадцать, когда они прощались у станции и он хотел её обнять в последний раз, вдохнув дорогой сердцу запах и не выдыхать, оставляя в лёгких. Это было волнительно и страшно делать; обычно объятия для них, как друзей, были привычны, но прощание было долгим, а обещания хранить в своём сердце мечты — непоколебимыми. 

Они составили шестнадцать пунктов и Пак Чеён не выполнила и его половины. Шестнадцать дурацких пунктов, о которых женщина помнит до сих пор, но на деле не предпринимает никаких попыток их закончить. Кажется, что причин достаточно, но не это гложит душу. Ей кажется, что и сам Чонгук, возможно забыл о ней, но сегодня всё меняется. 

После её отъезда, медленно развязывающего сеть их связи, вскоре и сам Чон переехал в Сеул, но девушка уже собиралась улетать в Австралию, и единственная встреча состоялась в аэропорту. Они скучали по друг другу, по лицам, которые хочется увидеть вблизи, по голосу, который хочется услышать рядом с собой и по объятиям. Им было по двадцать одному году и они вновь расстались, не поведав друг другу неимверно важные слова, будто оставляя их на потом. 

И друзья ожидаемо потеряли контакты. Они не встречались, не виделись и общение со временем угасло, превращая пепел драгоценных воспоминаний как во что-то нереальное и невесомое, в то, что теряется среди остального, и то, что всплывает в памяти случайно, вгрызаясь в мозг как моменты далёкого счастья и побуждая в сердце тоску по людям, о состоянии которых неизвестно долгое время. Чеён, сколько помнит, каждый раз хотела разузнать о Чоне хотя бы что-то, но потом останавливала себя боязнью заступить за какую-то грань и узнать то, что ей бы не пришлось по душе. 

— Привет, Чонгук, — указывает на кресло перед собой и дружелюбно улыбается, — давно не виделись. 

Брюнет в ответ тоже тянет широкую улыбку, теребя рукав своей длинной чёрной кофты. Пак замечает, что в нём теперь более выражены мужские черты лица и перед ней не паренёк, поступающий в университет и волнующийся перед экзаменами, а самодостаточный мужчина. Всё те же глаза, только в них миллионы звёзд, готовые забрать с собой любого в омут карих галактик; всё те же губы, розовые и притягательные, скорее всего, как обычно с нанесённой на них гигиенической помадой, но только с хитринкой, так и манящие своими ухмылками. Чеён видит дизайн татуировки на тыльной стороне ладони, оформленной потрясающе, что рот невольно приоткрывается, разглядывая гостя больше. Чёрная краска и знаки, значение которых, возможно, известно только их обладателю. 

— С днём рождения? — он поднимает бровь, а женщина давит смешок. Чон не знает куда деть руки: он то кладёт их на колени, то поднимает на стол, то неловко чешет затылок. Директриса мысленно подмечает под себя, что характер старого друга совсем не изменился. Тот добавляет: — Хотел дать тебе подарок, но его отняли и сказали, что передадут. 

— Не волнуйся, — она кивает, — его действительно передадут мне. Ты что-то хотел? 

— Ну, — он тянет, — хотел встретиться и поговорить. Узнать, как ты, — глаза мужчины пробегаются по помещению и по залу любопытным взглядом, — тем более, у тебя сегодня день рождения и я хотел поздравить тебя после долгого разрыва. 

— Мне приятно, Чонгук, — её губы вновь дружелюбно улыбаются, а ладошки скрепляются в замок, — как видишь, дела у меня идут хорошо и я счастлива. Конечно, свободного времени мало, но мне нравится. Скажи, как ты? 

— Хорошо, — быстрый ответ, а потом друг хмурится: — Ты не праздновала свой день? 

Наступает неловкая тишина, она вздыхает, трогая бумаги. Честно говоря, Чеён не празднует день рождения уже который год, и не потому что она не любит этот день, а потому что предпочитает заняться более важными делами, которые принесут доход и оплатят её комфортные условия жизни. Оплата таких несуразных праздников нецелесообразна; она влечёт за собой пустые растраты, потому что, если бы Пак решилась на пышное мероприятие, то пришлось бы видеть и неприятные лица среди своих близких. Женщина натерпелась этих лиц, так что отдых с друзьями или оплаченная для родителей путёвка для неё лучший подарок. 

— Я собираюсь отпраздновать его позже, — вежливо отвечает владелица и замолкает, ожидая слов Чона. 

— Оу, — раздаётся неуклюжий смех мужчины, — так вот... — он морщит нос, подбирая правильные слова. — Я, несмотря на наши, эм, немного исчезнувшие отношения, всё ещё помнил об обещаниях и пришёл отчитаться. 

Она пару раз моргает, поджимая губы. В голову пробивается мысль о том, что друг и вправду пришёл ради этих странных пунктов и теперь ждёт такого же и от неё, но Чеён молчит. 

Женщина помнит обещания, все до единого, но ей казалось будто всё со временем, как и долгие разговоры по телефону, когда расстояние между людьми такое тяжёлое и заметно ощутимое, стирается и становится чем-то чужим, чем-то, что греет душу, но не подпитывает её. Казалось, что связь утеряна и попытка вернуть её будет навязчивой, так что всплывает лишь нескладное «почему», а кирпичик дружбы, хранившейся в кладовой, внезапно начинает обладает бо́льшей ценностью. Действительно, почему? 

— Я выполнил всё, — он ярко улыбается, обнажая зубы и показывая свою жизнерадостную энергию, — всё до единого, всё срок в срок и, — запинается, облизывая губы, — прости, что так внезапно объявился, что не старался всё вернуть, но я думал, что тебе не нужна обуза прошлого, — слова заставляют её замереть, обдумывая сказанное; ей кажется будто и она так чувствовала себя, — но я пришёл сказать, что выполнил все шестнадцать пунктов и хочу спросить лишь одно и я пойму, если ты скажешь «нет»…

— Чонгук, — она зовёт его тихо, отвлекая от мыслей мужчины, кружащие над ним. 

— Нет, серьёзно, — он поднимает свои глаза и в них надежда, как росток, пробивающийся под дождём, в этих глазах сожаление, как извинение за какие-то промашки и игнорирования, но она только грустно улыбается, словно ломая эти несказанные просьбы, — скажи, ты ведь выполнила их? 

— Чонгук, прости, — улыбка напротив гаснет, а она пожимает плечами, чувствуя как тяжёлое осознание прокатывается обухом. Видя, как мужчина теряет энтузиазм и бледнеет, становясь как серый фон стен скучного кабинета около шныряющих и спешащих работников, не знающих когда для них выпадет шанс получить что-то стоящее их усердий, она теряет настроение и даже найденная ошибка в отчёте образует злость на нерадивых подчинённых. Она сглатывает: — Мне кажется, что наши жизни разошлись уже тогда, — он кусает нижнюю губу, смотря ей в глаза, — когда мы были в аэропорту и обнимались на прощание, говоря то, что приходило нам в голову ради поддержки. 

— Ради поддержки? — он хмурится, а на лбу образуется складка, когда мужчина чувствует себя так, как дайверы понимают, что в баллоне не осталось кислорода, а они всё ещё на глубине океана пытаются найти драгоценности или понаблюдать за обычно скрытым миром. — Ты же не хочешь сказать, что уже тогда не собиралась делать этот список? 

— Чонгук, — она склоняет голову набок, — ты не так понял. Дослушай меня до конца, — он недоверчиво кивает, хмыкнув, — я собиралась и хотела выполнить данные тебе обещания, но всё ушло, — она берёт календарь, стоящий на столе, в руки, — посмотри на сегодняшнюю дату и оглянись вокруг. 

Чон послушно обводит взглядом помещение директрисы, подмечая про себя серые тона, шкафы, заполненные бумагами и документами, и дорогое оформление в виде качественной мебели, фигурок на полках, каких-то премий. Широкое окно за спиной женщины открывает вид на шумящий город, когда она сама наблюдает за его действиями и реакцией. 

— Я не говорю, что считаю тебя чем-то неважным и навсегда ушедшим, — привлекает его внимание, а он концентрирует свой взгляд на ней, — но закрывать глаза на годы молчания нельзя. Мы не стали совсем чужими, верно, но мы стали другими, — указывает на себя, — и наша жизнь другая. Условия другие, мнение и окружение другое. Если ты хочешь чего-то, то сделай шаг и я сделаю ответный, потому что такой близкий друг на вес золота. 

— Но обещания? 

— Ты разве не услышал меня? — она поднимает бровь. — Разве не ты сам сказал, что готов принять «нет»? 

— Да, я сказал, — он кивает, — но ты размываешь понятия и не даёшь точного ответа. Скажи, ты выполнила список? 

— Почему тебя так волнует эта бумажка? — раздражается девушка, и нервозность заполняет атмосферу, когда Чонгук щурится. — Я сказала, что отношения с тобой для меня важнее. 

— Почему ты называешь список бумажкой? — собеседник немного поддаётся вперёд. — Я считаю, что список является той вещью, выполнением которой ты показала бы свою позицию. Позицию того, что не хочешь терять меня. 

— Чонгук, мы написали его в шестнадцать и там абсолютно глупые пункты, — она закатывает глаза, — купить десять коробок с шоколадом и раздать их прохожим? Серьёзно? 

Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем взгляд мужчины смягчается. 

— Ты помнишь? — гость открывает шире глаза и задаёт встречный вопрос, который вводит женщину в ступор, заставляя её резко выдохнуть и прикусить губы. Он самодовольно улыбается: — А я думаю что бы ты ни говорила, это ложь.

— Брось, Гук, — она отмахивается от этих слов, даже не замечая, что использует старое и ласковое обращение к другу, — ты не знаешь меня настолько хорошо, как считаешь, после этих лет. 

— И что же могло измениться? — он игриво подмигивает, а потом подтягивается, разминая руки. 

— Твой возраст? — она вполне серьёзно предлагает, морщась при упоминании, — тебе тридцать. 

— Не представляешь, но тебе тоже, — он тянет, добавляя: — В любом случае, я сделаю шаг, как ты просишь, потому что ты была и есть для меня близкий и родной человек, а отпускать таких глупо, — она молчит, наблюдая как мужчина играет плечами, — я помогу тебе выполнить список. 

Раздаётся усталый вздох. 

— Гук, умоляю, у тебя не получится, — владелица цокает и подпирает ладонью щёку, — я не буду его делать. Он глупый. 

Чон встаёт, для вида соглашаясь пару раз. Он подправляет свою задравшуюся кофту, которая ненароком открывает вид на мужское тело, куда случайно перемещаются её глаза. Гость выдаёт смешок, а Пак закатывает глаза. В мужчину возвращается азарт: 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что жертвовать в фонд — глупо? 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имела в виду, — та всё ещё сидит на месте, пока её друг ухмыляется, — не понимаю, почему тебя так это гложет. 

— Потому что это важно, Чеён-и, — говорит собеседник, используя милое обращение к директрисе и та прикусывает губу. Он улыбается: — Ладно, больше не буду тебя отвлекать, мой номер найдешь в подарке, — он делает пару шагов назад и уходит за дверь, не дожидаясь ответа Пак. 

В кабинете висит тишина; в её голове мешаются эмоции, что внутри чувствуется непонятное чувство предвкушения и волнения. Возвращение друга к ней радует и одновременно пугает своей одной, но очевидно страшной, перспективой. Чеён пытается отогнать свою нервозность, понимая, что давно не испытывала такого и это мешает, создавая непривычную дрожь сердца. Оно бьётся так быстро, а женщина понимает, что сбежать сейчас невозможно. 

Но истина такова: она не ответила на вопрос Чонгука, потому что действительно помнит всё, независимо от того, выполнены ли ею пункты или нет. Каждую запятую и каждую букву, которые они выводили перед переездом девушки в Сеул, ведь это отпечаталось в её сознания так твёрдо, что даже попытки скрыть данный факт будут неудачны. Сейчас она не знает, как далеко это зайдёт, ведь сама удивлена тому, что позволила старому другу так близко подойти, несмотря на свою осторожность. 

— Ничего не понимаю, — бубнит женщина и смотрит на бумаги. 

Отчёт врывается в память снова, а ошибка напоминает о незаконченном деле. Чеён не любит не заканчивать что-либо, но списка это не касается, а потому вызывает к себе Дженни на разговор. Хотя, что бы Пак не будет делать в следующем, это не никак не изменит самого последнего пункта. Пунктика о любви, где надо признаться получателю её первого светлого чувства. И женщина смогла бы опять уйти, сказав об этом кому-то другому, но она понимает, что это будет лишь очередная временная отсрочка. 

Первая любовь Пак Чеен — тот самый мужчина, у которого заразительный смех и поразительная способность изменить настроение директрисы в любое направление так быстро, будто по мгновенному щелчку пальцев, как по сказанному слову. Она не знает хранится ли это чувство в её душе до сих пор, но возвращение Гука в жизнь возвращает один из самых важных пунктов этого старого списка. Пунктика про любовь.


	2. Глава 2

Карапуз ещё раз гавкает, заставляя Чеён засмеяться и дать ей кусок мяса побольшк из рук. Женщина наблюдает за ней и аккуратно гладит спину питомца, после немного почёсывая за ухом. Милая собачка ластится, вызывая у своей хозяйки приступы умиления, и даёт ей возможность немного расслабиться после тяжёлого дня. 

В гостиной перед телевизором комфортно, но мысли об одном мужчине мешают до сих пор, а его подарок стоит на столе, мозоля глаза своим присутствием. Размером с коробку для обуви, примерно для кроссовок, обёрнутый в подарочную упаковку, он заставляет директрису нервничать и гадать о содержимом. Ей нетерпится узнать, что внутри, но именно гордость не разрешает переступить этот порог и раскрыть любопытство. Возможно, именно сейчас ей кажется, что дорогой диван, который она выбирала около часа, становится немного неуютным, вызывая раздражение. 

Карапуз останавливается и как-то внимательно следит за Пак, заметно ушедшей в размышления. Корги виляет хвостом и всячески старается привлечь внимание женщины, но когда она совсем мрачнеет, то просто подходит ближе, требуя ласки. Чеён удивляется тому, что появление Чона настолько выбило её из колеи, и ужасается этому влиянию. Она даже не уволила Дженни, хотя сильная урезка зарплаты и выговор, не очень хороший опыт. 

— Может позвонить Чимину? — цокает директриса, потягиваясь и словно обращаясь к собаке, которая замечает шутливый вид у хозяйки и игриво гавкает. Женщина хихикает: — Так ты согласна, Карапуз? — тянет мило и снова гладит её. 

Её родной брат сейчас в Испании, отдыхает уже около двух недель после развода с женой. Чеён думает, что именно оппа причина тому, почему она не решилась на столь ответственный шаг как узы брака. Чимин не имел много партнеров, дело было во времени. С каждой своей пассией он встречался больше четырёх месяцев, а с женой был около трёх лет. Каждый понимает, что отправится после длительных отношений тяжёло, так что старший на время взял перерыв в компании отца и умотал на деньги друга. Несмотря на то, что инициатором развода был он сам, определённый груз всё же давит на плечи, сжирая психологические ресурсы. Это и пугает женщину, давая понять, что любовь, хотя бы долгую, встретить трудно, если вообще возможно. К тому же, стоит учитывать её имидж; при разводе, как не обидно будет признавать, он будет подпорчен. Лучше уж вообще не выходить замуж. 

В целом, если не считать проступок секретарши и эти неудобные шестнадцать пунктов, у неё отличное настроение. К тому же, как можно грустить, когда дома ждёт прекрасное чудо? Кажется, она получила в подарок Карапуза около четырёх лет назад от девушки своего брата (с которой он позже расстался) и действительно благодарна за неё. Порой, в трудные моменты она получала нужную поддержку именно от этого комка счастья. 

Например, сейчас. Когда она одна в дорогой квартире, заработанной собственным трудом. Интерьер и мебель, которые она подбирала сама, смогли составить некий дом её мечты, где она везде, а, главное, полноправная хозяйка. И такой ответственной чарующей хозяйке всегда нужна верная компаньонка. Чеён думает, что её Карапуз отлично с этим справляется. 

— Знаешь что, Карапуз-щи? — она встаёт, полная решимости, тем самым вызывая у собаки жизнерадостную реакцию. — Я пойду и открою этот подарок, потому что я кто? 

Смотрит в глаза питомцу, указывая на него пальцем, а тот незамедлительно гавкает. 

— Правильно, пупсик! — хлопает в ладоши, с энтузиазмом продолжая: — Я — богатая бизнесвумен и никакие Чонгуки мне не помешают, верно? 

Корги задорно виляет хвостом, будто понимания посыл её слов, и снова гавкает. Чеён пару раз ударяет себя кулаком по груди, а потом уверенно направляется к подарку. 

— Я уверена в себе и меня ничто не сломит, — почти кричит Пак, пытаясь совладать с дрожащими руками, потому что предчувствие твердит, что внутри будет что-то слишком драгоценное; и не в плане дорогое по цене, а дорогое их сердцам. 

Синяя упаковка скользит в голове Чеён безумной догадкой, будто Чон помнит её любимый цвет и это отразилось на его выборе, но разумная сторона просто хочет, чтобы эта лента наконец развязалась. Яркая и розовая она образует какой-то цветок и кажется очень милой до тех пор, пока женщина не осознает, что не может открыть коробку. 

— Твою ж, — шипит директриса, а питомец, всё ещё наполненный воодушевлением, прыгает вокруг неё, весело гавкая, — ах, раз уж не судьба, — в последний раз тянет ленту, а потом отпускает коробку, досадно шмыгая, — значит, не судьба. 

Раздражённо кивает самой себе, хотя внутри саднит разочарование. Конечно, она могла бы взять ножницы и просто разрезать эту ленту, но видимо Пак руководит нечто другое. Может быть, совсем немножко. Улыбка исчезает с лица и Чеён обратно садится на диван, схватывая одну из мягких подушек. Карапуз останавливается, видимо еле успевая за сменами эмоций хозяйки, и подходит ближе к ней. Она хочет погладить собаку по спине, но корги подпрыгивает, вылизывая ладонь женщины. 

— Карапуз! Ты серьёзно? — не может сдержать улыбку Чеён, чувствуя как разливается тепло к этому важному члену семьи, а она гордо гавкает, потому что правильно выполняет свою миссию. 

Чеён думает, а почему она так волнуется об отношении Чона сейчас? И почему так не хочет открывать подарок, хотя она должна была бы разорвать его при первой возможности? Не стал же Чонгук очередной фальшивкой, которая пытается подобраться поближе к ней? 

Он ведь её… близкий друг? И какая разница, что в прошлом. Воспоминания, как и чувства, всё же существуют и не являются бурной фантазией. Да, и выполнение щестнадцати пунктов поможет им сблизиться, разве что в конце придётся соврать. 

— Чёрт да с два, — сжимает подушку, — мне нужно с кем-то поговорить, — направляет взгляд на корги, но понимает, что в этот раз ей нужно услышать человечьи слова, — сколько там времени в Мадриде? — прикусывает губу, бросая свои обещания звонить брату, всегда учитывая часовые пояса. 

Снова встаёт, пытаясь отыскать телефон, и находит его на столе около злополучного подарка. В целях безопасности своей нервной системы Чеён берёт его осторожно в руки и кладёт под стол, не боясь, что Карапуз его загрызёт. Обычно она хорошая девочка. 

В контактах находится имя брата, глаза цепляются за время на платформе, но она закатывает глаза:

— Сейчас двенадцать, тогда у них вроде семь утра. Ну, ничего, зато встанет рано и много успеет, — хмыкает, — я немного запуталась. 

Гудок идёт долго, но Чеён ждать не намерена. Бросает трубку телефона и звонит брату через видеозвонок, используя ноутбук и не беспокоясь о своём внешнем виде. Точнее, лёгкой футболке и спортивных штанах, потому что, судя по всему, ответит ей всё ещё гуляющий в царстве Морфея сонный Чим. Удобнее устраивается на диване, а Карапуз садится рядом, положив лапки на её колени. 

Пару минут на экране ноутбука виднеется иконка старшего, на которой он в тёплой одежде около достопримечательностей Мадрида, где величественный собор ни чуть не уступает ослепляющей улыбке мужчины. Чеён дует губу, потому что понимает, что фотоотчёта от него не дождалась. Тем не менее, она дождалась его хриплого голоса и усталого лица: 

— Что случилось, мисс Розанна? — он даже не закрывает камеру, показывая себя в мятой постели и явно только что открывшегося глаза; сестрёнка на обращение фыркает, но не перебивает. — Если отец хочет, чтобы я вернулся побыстрее, то пусть усыновляет ребёнка. Я временно отказываюсь от этой роли. 

— Оппа, — она тянет, смеясь от его реплик, — ты ведь в порядке? Как твоё состояние? 

— Для разведёнки нормально, — кивает самому себе, — я уже могу саркастично шутить и разрешаю тебе надо мной издеваться. 

— Неужели? — протягивает Пак, делая удивлённое лицо. — И что же наш разведёнка делал это время, чтобы так реабилитироваться?

— Между прочим, — всё ещё говорит с закрытыми глазами, — я спал. А ты, — приоткрывает левый глаз, а потом снова притворяется спящим, — обещала не звонить в такое время и учитывать движение нашей планеты. 

— Прости, — пожимает плечами, умиляясь от картины с братом, — мне отключили интернет и я не смогла просмотреть разницу. 

Она поджимает губы, сдерживая ещё один смешок, и затем ойкает, потому что Карапуз прыгает и чуть не сталкивает ноутбук. Она гавкает и спускается с дивана, пока Пак провожает её недоумённым взглядом. Скорее всего, корги решила, что пора немного размяться со своими игрушками. 

— Пф, — вздыхает Чимин, не говоря ничего о собаке, — и ты говоришь, что богатая бизнесвумен, — он зевает, потягиваясь, и откладывает свой аппарат, поворачивая его к стене: — Я переоденусь и соберусь, а ты пока рассказывай. 

Слышатся шорохи и ленивые движения брата, пока другая поднимает возмущённо бровь:

— Серьёзно? — она шутливо закатывает глаза. — Ты даже не собираешься слушать? 

— Я твой брат, — слышится вздох, — я же знаю ты не будешь звонить по поводу дел своей компании, ты всегда разбираешься сама. Скорее всего, пришёл какой-нибудь знакомый и начал клянчить деньги. 

Чеён замирает, поджимая губы и поправляя прядь волос: 

— Не совсем, но… — начинает она, замолкая, ведь замечает как на экране появляется нахмуренное лицо старшего; несмотря на весь его ответственный настрой, он выглядит милым и очень уютным.

— Кто клянчит деньги? — серьёзно спрашивает оппа, находясь с голым торсом и наполовину надетыми на себя брюками. 

— Никто, — отвечает, — лучше оденься до конца. 

— Подождёт, — отмахивается оппа, натягивая штанину, — рассказывай. 

— Умоляю, никто, — выговаривает по слогам женщина и бьёт себя по лбу, — просто пришёл Чонгук. 

— Какой Чонгук? — ещё сильнее хмурится Пак. 

— Этот, — дёргает головой вправо, делая многозначительное лицо, — который мой друг. 

— Постой, — на его лице появляется хитрая усмешка, — который тебе нравился? 

Проходит пару секунд прежде чем до Чеён доходит тот смысл, который вкладывает в них Чимин:

— Нет! — слишком быстро реагирует сестрёнка, немного краснея. 

— Неужели был другой? — издеваясь тянет Пак-старший, но замечая заметно смутившуюся директрису, замолкает. 

— Сделай одолжение, — просит она, делая суровое лицо, — просто замолчи. 

— Но позвонила ведь ты, — насмехается брат и вновь откладывает аппарат: — Эй, я в туалет, не скучай. 

— Удачи, — она машет рукой и вздыхает, ведь на камере видно только потолок его спальни, — надо будет попросить его показать номер. Что-то шифруется. 

Она устраивается поудобнее на диване и тоже откладывает свой прибор. Покрасневшие щёки (самое главное почему!) выдали её состояние с потрохами. Кто знает, может быть с годами Чонгук стал только привлекательнее. А учитывая его характер и всё, что о нём знает Пак, это меняет поворот ситуации и раскрывает всю причину разобранности женщины. Кажется, что не сам разговор с братом помог ей, а, скорее, факт звонка. 

— Это что же, — в нервозности кусает палец Пак, прошёптывая тихо: — Я до сих пор храню эти чувства? 

Кидает взгляд на ноутбук и понимает, что Чимин ещё не пришёл. Кладёт предмет к себе на колени и отключается от звонка, после чего набирает сообщения с извинениями. Отправлено. 

А теперь на лице непонимающая улыбка, с примесью неверия. Не хочется задавать эти глупые глубокомысленные вопросы к себе из разных статей, потому что кажется до Пак доходит. До Пак доходит смысл этих сомнений, смысл этих изменений и смысл этого смущения, когда, не знаешь почему, но губы тянутся в сладкой улыбке, а руки дрожат. 

Хочет встать, но слышит лай Карапуза. Она выпрыгивает к ней на диван, держа в зубах какую-то смутно знакомую вещицу. Непонятно откуда взявшаяся фиолетовая тетрадь по химии, которую они оба не любили. Чеён не осознает, откуда она, но эти наклейки на разворотах и почерк всплывают в голове, образуя сильнейшую кашу. 

— Это что, — хмурится, рассматривая тетрадь детальнее, — его подарок?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> к сожалению или нет, ахах, глава получилась меньше, чем ожидалось, поскольку я хотела показать только отдельные моменты💘 надеюсь, вы насладитесь ею, несмотря ни на что👀


	3. Глава 3

Ярко украшенная кондитерская шумит, несмотря на то, что посетителей в это время нет. «Эйфория» пока закрыта; приготовления и заготовки идут полным ходом, а каждый кондитер на кухне создаёт шедевры современной кулинарии. Немногие прохожие, проходящие мимо заведения, только кидают слабые взгляды, среди которых можно заметить уставшие и завистливые. Утренний Сеул беспощаден хотя бы тем, что многие заведомо устают от нового дня, едва ощутив его начало. Зависть поглощает их разумы, желая вновь ощутить ту самую беззаботность. Пока за стенами здания проходит палитра разнообразных чувств, заботливая Юджу, осторожно кусает одно из ярких, ванильно-конфетных пирожных. В медленной тишине, прикасаясь к этим произведениям мучного искусства, она радуется моменту звенящего в воздухе спокойствия. 

Яркие стены и большой зал, состоящий из самых разных полок и шкафов, наполненных необычайными яствами, мечтательно ласкающих рецепторы человека. Аккуратные столики, украшенные милыми сердечками, а ещё длинный прилавок, заполняющий воздух кондитерской сахарным изобилием; сладость, присутствующая в каждой щели проникает в чистое нутро носа, щекоча нервы и пробуждая самые искренние желания прикоснуться к этим десертам. Привлекательное украшение фирменных кексов, клеточные и мягкие вафли, способные дотронуться до самого окончания языка, всевозможные формы аккуратных печеньев, съедаемые взглядом любого сладкоежки, а ещё забавная хозяйка, которая наконец готовится к открытию заведения. Количество необходимых партий готово, полки полностью заставлены, а это значит, что пора приготовиться к яркому звону колокольчиков. 

Пока Юджу готовит кассу, из кухни слышится довольный голос мужчины, кричащего что-то непонятное среди шума движений других, отчего Чхве хмурится, в ответ выкрикивая: 

— Что ты сказал, Чон? — не оборачиваясь владелица так и продолжает выводить нужные расчёты, выводя ожидаемую сумму сегодняшней выручки. В то время как мужчина снова повторяет фразу, она снова не слышит ничего, отчего недовольно закатывает глаза: — Да, что случилось, Чон? 

Из проёма сзади выглядывает робкое лицо, совсем не соответствующее образу остального его тела. Чёрная и массивная обувь вкупе тёмного стиля наравне с фартуком и немного заляпанным лицом смотрится забавно, что Чхве сдерживает смешок, кивая: 

— Что ты там бубнил? — усмехается, наблюдая как её работник обиженно дует губы и поправляет колпак на своих вьющихся волосах. — Закончил с пряниками? 

— Закончил, — сопит мужчина, совсем не выглядя на свой возраст, а после начинает аккуратно: — А вообще я хотел спросить по поводу другого, — глазами блуждает по залу, пока Юджу вполне догадывается о его просьбе, — ты не будешь против, если я..?

— Бери выходной, — она улыбается, перебивая Чонгука, — после того, как ты встретился с той-самой-подругой, на тебе лица нет. Надо развлечься, — машет руками, — и отдохнуть. 

Лицо напротив действительно как-то исчезает, наполняясь унынием. Уголки губ быстро спускаются, а в глазах пропадает огонёк, который всегда присутствует на работе. Кажется, все коллеги давно заметили его бушующую страсть за таким кропотливым и деликатным делом. Его усердие и трудолюбие (несмотря на довольно грозный внешний вид) придают такой освежающий образ, что все успели проникнуться к нему любовью и уважением. 

Чон часто рассказывает о своём детстве, о том, как дружил с одной невероятной девочкой и о том, что позже они с ней расстались. С блеском в глазах рассказывал как часто они смеялись, а ещё как придумывали те самые пунктики. С замиранием, надеждой и чем-то ещё, таким драгоценным и невесомым, облегающим лёгкие обеих. А ещё после этого он добавляет тихо: 

— Я с ней встретился на её день рождения и подарил подарок. Как думаете, она действительно ощущает нечто похожее на мои чувства? — и выглядит совсем как ребёнок. Потерянный. 

Когда Чонгуку было шестнадцать и когда его самая близкая подруга уехала, это казалось концом света. Концом всего-всего света, что парню хотелось собрать все свои вещи и умчаться к ней, в Сеул. Безбашенно ломая границы, желая сказать ей в лицо неимверно важное и непокорное, он хранил каждую частичку её души и материальной памяти. Будь то записка, которыми они кидались во время уроков, будь то какие-нибудь листы, на которых Чеён своим почерком выписывала правила по корейскому, будь то случайное слово, сказанное во время ссоры по телефону. Он собрал каждую частичку, которую смог, погружая её в тетради, старые потрёпанные тетради, в душе грея желание подарить это когда-нибудь Пак. Парень зажигал себя, не осознавая важность этой привязанности, совсем забывая и о своих отдельных мечтах. 

На какую специальность обучаться? Как сдавать экзамены? Как поступить в Сеул? Все равно, лишь бы туда попасть, ощущая лёгкий трепет в животе и нежное прикосновение её пальцев. Обычно, когда улыбалась Пак, и когда она улыбалась именно ему, внутри нещадно гремели машины, зовущие на помощь. Чем их успокаивать, непонятно, но Гук всегда был слишком погружён в мечты. В эти сладкие грёзы, какие-то странные шаги и глупые улыбки во время представления встреч. 

Впрочем, когда Чонгук наконец-то смог попасть в Сеул, она тоже уезжала. На этот раз в другую страну, в другой континент, куда вряд ли получится хоть когда-нибудь попасть, что внутри молодого парня образовалось нечто вроде ореола самовнушения. Да, он действительно узрел её озорные глазки, ставшие и хитрыми, как у лисы, а ещё он увидел что-то тайное, как спрятанный огонь в зажигалке, готовый в любой момент вспыхнуть. Девушка и правда могла вспыхнуть, но от чего Чон не понимал. И неужели факт такого расстояния смог разверзнуть характерную дыру? 

Университет, куда Чон поступил на юриста, оказался самым скучным и тем, о котором юнец подумал бы в самую последнюю очередь. Он хватался за любую возможность поиметь весточку в столицу, но это и стало ошибкой. Стоило больше стараться, больше вкладывая собственных сил, а тогда он бы смог поступить туда, куда и хотел. Осуждение посыпалось бы как мелкие дрожжи реагируют с тестом, исчезая в мучной прослойке, если бы Чонгук отчислился на первом же курсе. Ему пришлось стараться там, где он не хотел, ему пришлось оправдать ожидания и, кажется, он бы оправдывал чужие мечты вечно, если бы не смог встретить ту, которая изменила это стойкое ощущение должности другим.

Ынха была яркая, неимоверно яркая с этой ослепительно милой улыбкой. Маленькая, словно её можно положить в свой кармашек, чем-то она иногда напоминала Чеён. Правда, когда Гук, улыбаясь, подшучивал над ней, она смущённо отворачивалась, дуя свои губы, а вот Пак только показала бы едко язык, парируя над словами парня. Мелочи всплывали иногда, порой глупо и в самый неподходящий момент, пока студент лишь пытался прикрыться. Бывало, что он запрещал себе об этом думать, особенно после того, как ниточка общения совсем угасла, погружая каждого в свой отдельный менталитет. 

Когда сердце начало переливать по крови вместо кислорода сплошные касания с Чон, ему показалась точная весточка счастья, которую принесла судьба. В его голове отчаянно пульсировала мысль о жизни с ней, о жизни с Ынхой и о сладких переливах поцелуев именно с ней, но вот признание в гулком парке после пар, наполненном сплошными любопытными глазами, стало отвергнутым. И к чему привели глупые надежды? 

Пожалуй, Гук хотел бы создать тысячу книг, рассказывающих о его всевластной и одновременно самой ничтожной любви, как это желание испарилось с грустной улыбкой Ынхи, шепчущей только: 

— Ты видишь сходства, которых нет, Чонгук. 

И тогда этот шёпот вселил страх. Бешеный страх, способный переворошить каждое воспоминание, отделяя грёзы с реальностью, но в ответ парень шевелил засохшими губами, качая головой: 

— Постой, — пытался поймать её запястье, — я не был влюблён в неё, я влюблён в тебя. 

— Не ври, — качает головой тоже, — не пытайся убежать.

Целый мир тогда замер, оставляя знающих в неведении; тех, кто становился ненавистным, воплощая в тех, чей образ поглощает мысли. Чонгук не знал, что сказать. Только дома он как-то болезненно скривился, говоря о том, что убегает не он, а она. Студент ведь не влюблён в Пак, верно? 

— Чонгук! — кричит Юджу, щёлкая пальцами перед его лицом. Мужчина вздрагивает, будто открывая заново глаза, а женщина вздыхает: — Я же говорю, отдохни. Не мучай себя. 

В голове вылезает презрительное «я мучаю себя всю жизнь», но в реальности тот кивает запоздало, отчёркивая план с пунктами. Сколько тому лет, так он всё ещё часто уходит в облака, оставляя тело словно груз. В мыслях уже третий день крутится тихий телефон и лицо Чеён в последнюю встречу. Слишком грустное и слишком близкое; то, которое хочется вновь вернуть, но и не осознавать зачем именно. 

— Ты права, — в последний момент тянет, — я слишком много значения придаю обычному блокноту. 

Женщина цокает:

— Нет, всё нормально, — пытается подбодрить его, — в конце концов, может она испугалась твоих чувств и отдачи, — тихонько перечисляет, облизывая губы, но работник только поднимает выше голову, словно чего-то испугавшись. 

— Я не влюблён в неё? — интонация похожа на вопрос, отчего Чхве хмурится сильнее. 

— В Чеён? Ты? 

— Я не влюблён в неё, — качает головой сильнее, отходя от владелицы, — она всего лишь моя близкая подруга. 

В чужих глазах напротив удивление, а ещё что-то вязкое, похожее на недоумение, утопающее в рёбрах Чона, как тягучее брауни в горячей ложке. Его передёргивает, а телефон внезапно начинает звенеть, как самый громкий колокол в мире. Взгляды пересекаются, и Чхве обеспокоенно кивает, разрешая тому убежать. Чонгук быстро огибает прилавок, направляясь к служебной раздевалке, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Мобильник также издаёт звуки, а Гук спешит, непонятно почему, так и не отвечая на него. 

Шаги отдаются эхом, любое движение рвением, душа спешит непонятно куда. Когда звонок замолкает, после раздаваясь снова, возбуждённый мужчина стоит на остановке, выжидая свой троллейбус: 

— Чонгук? — слабый голос на том проводе сулит неловкость, но тот только улыбается шире, представляя момент их встречи, словно запихивая недавние реплики в ненужный ящик недоговорённости. — Прости, я знаю, что после нескольких лет молчания добиться встречи, а потом затихнуть на дни молчания, немного раздражающе, но, — кажется, вздыхает, пока собеседник, слушает лишь краем уха, — я купила себе футболки с собственным принтом, посмотришь? 

Чонгук застывает на месте и молчит ошарашенный; ему будто от ничего подарили целое состояние, когда на самом деле Пак Чеён просто согласилась выполнить эти задания. Может звучать наивно, только вот Гуку не нравится этот измученный голос. Она заставила себя? Не успевает он задать вопрос прямо, как директриса вновь настраивает деловой тон, диктуя: 

— Я скину тебе адрес, Чон, — тараторит, — можешь заехать сегодня, ближе к семи, когда я буду свободнее. Буду ждать. 

— Пока, — мямлит мужчина, но она уже отключается, оставляя на проводе тихие гудки. 

И что это было? Совсем неуклюже, совсем непривычно, а ведь гонка взрослых людей со стороны наверняка выглядит смешно. Да разве это гонка? Кто здесь гонщик и кто у трибуны зорко наблюдает за машинами? А может они оба сели за разные рули, пытаясь обогнать друг друга? И пусть сейчас губы Гука как-то мило надуваются, а Чеён дома косится на пару футболок, только в их сердцах отчётливо звучат колкие фразы неуверенности в себе. 

Чонгук ощущает себя и безмятежно, и волнующе в одном флаконе. Навязчивое беспокойство кажется не играет важной роли, а настроение скачет вверх, затмевая предрассудки и страх, возрождая былую улыбку на лице. Переменчивость — его натура, ведь каково же понимать, что твоя жизнь так многогранна, а события противоречивы. Кусочек сердца отчаянно хочет того, чтобы понять мотивы директрисы. Она же согласилась выполнить их по своему желанию? Если бы ответом было «нет», то частичка чего-то крепкого смогла бы ощутить первые трещины. В любом случае, он бы вряд ли прекратил общение, если бы пунктики так и остались бы невыполненными с одной стороны. Всё продолжалось бы; в конце концов, столько лет молчания и наконец видны ответы. Нельзя всё бросить. 

В кондитерскую он так и не возвращается, вспоминая разрешение Юджу, а потом бесцельно бродя по дороге. Размышления перебивают друг друга, кажется, что до семи вечера он не доживёт, но в голову приходит гениальная мысль настолько, что Чон хвалит самого себя и ждёт троллейбус, чтобы умчаться домой. Квартира не в самом центре, просто немного ближе к нему, обставлена не так богато и не так вычурно, зато практично и удобно. Гук не хочет здесь жить, а поэтому также копит на собственную территорию, арендуя это помещение около двух лет. Старые и пустые стены, наполненные однотонной краской, маленькие комнаты и не такое большое количество техники вкупе с мебелью. Конечно, это создаёт дешёвые расценки, которые весьма удобны при не самых приятных ситуациях, только вот Чону это порядком успело надоесть. Всякое бывает. 

Поднимаясь на свой этаж, он не спешит, лишь осторожно, движение за движением, фиксируя память. Зайдя в обитель, ищет среди гардероба ту самую вещицу и спокойно выдыхает, ощущая мягкую ткань на своих пальцах. Яркая и красная футболка с самым крутым фото, которое только мог придумать мужчина, заказана давно, а размер всё ещё подходит этому страстному кондитеру. Впрочем, сейчас тело Человека-паука, вместо головы которого приделана голова Чонгука, выглядит на теле работника не так эффектно, как раньше, но тот уже выбрал эту одежду как подходящий наряд для походу, так что останавливаться не желает. 

Часы до нужного времени протекают как хранение тортов в холодильнике после приготовления; невероятно медленно и скучно, к тому же, ты сделать ничего не можешь. Остаётся скрестить руки на на животе, поднять глаза на потолок и внимательно задуматься наедине с собой. 

Ситуация с Чхве в кондитерской знатно встряхнула состояние мужчины, что руки порой начинают трястись, когда осознание никак не может пробиться в его голову. И почему же все считают его влюблённым? Ведь тот просто сильно привязан к Пак, он считает её важной частью своей жизни, так почему же все так зациклены на романтике? Гук запутался, Гуку нужна помощь, но единственное, что он делает сейчас, так это пялится в свой телефон, пытаясь отвлечься. 

Можно считать операцию «разобраться в своих чувствах» гнусно проваленной, однако, адрес приходит на номер мужчины незадолго до семи часов и ноги ведут того прямо на улицу, давая возможность встретиться с Чеён лицом к лицу. Ему так же некомфортно при мысли о том, что директриса заставляет себя или принуждает, но сердце начинает бешено изрыгаться в ускоренном темпе каждый раз, когда он надеется на искренность действий с её стороны. Улыбка так и оголяет душу мужчины, вновь такого же молодого, кажется, беспечного, только вот прямо перед её домом становится тяжко. 

Квартирный район Пак виден издалека; высокие и богатые башни окрыляют эту эфемерно-золотую часть Сеула, кромсая уверенность старого друга на куски. Охрана при входе, строго проверяющая каждого гостя, заставляет мурашкам пробежаться ещё раз, отчего мужчине приходится позвонить Чеён, услышав взволнованный (и почему?) голос: 

— О, прости, пожалуйста, — шуршит на проводе, — дай им трубку, я поговорю. 

Разговор выходит не совсем коротким. Видимо, Чеён говорит пару просьб и пытается доказать своё владение квартирой в этом районе, потому что один из грузных мужчин диктует цифры, а другой записывает в свой аппарат, вглядываясь в какие-то результаты. Возможно, Чонгуку удаётся зайти немного позднее, чем планировалось, что раззадоривает его двигаться быстрее, отсчитывая глуповатый ритм и детский стишок, чтобы успокоиться. 

Чеён встречает приветливо, немного с опаской, но, в целом, кажется холодноватой. Футболка на мужчине вызывает у неё смешок, но она его вежливо сдерживает, только проговаривая: 

— Привет, — улыбается неловко, отходя от проёма, — пройдёшь? 

— А, — он просыпается, — да, конечно. 

Квартира выглядит очень атмосферно и богато, но, тем не менее, вселяет в гостя некое чувство уюта. Он смотрит на Чеён в кремовых штанах и лёгкой рубашке, скорее всего, домашней, и едва сдерживает лёгкое «вау» при виде её утончённого стиля. Чаще всего сам он одевается спортивно, добавляя детали практичности и тёмных оттенков, а это значит, что теоретически одна и та же вещь может быть использована длительное время. А вот Пак выглядит великолепно; глядя на её статные плечи, гордую осанку, непринуждённую улыбку и голос чистой ораторки, то несомненно желаешь показать себя в лучшем свете, даря хорошие впечатления (не то что собственное лицо на теле супергероя). Её упорность и сила воли всегда восхищали Чонгука, а нынешние результаты непрекращаемого труда сразу валят с ног, опуская челюсть до уровня пола. 

Она грациозна и опытна; ей идёт богатство. Кажется, что Чеён родилась для такой обстановки, где каждая вещичка будет лежать так, как скажет того директриса. Чонгук не чувствует зависть, он чувствует счастье за неё. А ещё он перестаёт ощущать себя лишним, боясь за дискомфорт Пак, потому что, не дай бог, он самолично сделает всё, чтобы она чувствовала себя замечательно. 

По дороге в столовую он особо не оглядывается по сторонам, лишь рассматривая ровную спину женщины, такой величественной и сильной, что ему хочется прямо здесь хлопнуться в обморок. Правда, она этого, наверное, не оценит, так что приходится себя сдерживать и идти покорно к стульям, чтобы сесть, рассматривая накрытый сладостями стол. 

— Может тебе помочь? — спрашивает робко мужчина за всё своё нахождение в квартире, но Чеён отказывается и только отмахивается. 

— Сейчас ты пока покушай, — улыбается, — а я принесу футболки и дам посмотреть. 

— Не надо, — хмурится Чон, — я пришел сюда не как строгий надзиратель, требущий выполнения чего-либо, а как друг. 

— Друг? — переспрашивает женщина, как-то несмело закусывая губу. 

— Мы так долго не общались, — он смотрит только ей в глаза, — что, — облизывает губу, наблюдая, как та внимательно следит за ним, — надо сначала догнать всё, а потом посмотреть. 

— И правда, — она кашляет, но всё равно отходит от стола. 

— Сядешь? — тот хлопает сиденье ближнего стула, наклоняя голову. — Или тебе неловко? 

В квартире дребезжащий шум, ведь стены работают отлично, не давая посторонним вторгнуться в их беседу. Но директрисе это сейчас совсем не нужно, даже неудобно, потому что сейчас хочется, чтобы шумел каждый и не ты. 

— Нет, всё хорошо, —отнёкивается Чеён, садясь, — просто я как-то испугалась. 

— Чего? — собеседник поднимает бровь. 

— Ах, ты даже не прикоснулся к еде, — сворачивает искусно тему, драматично дуя губы, отчего тот смягчается, но не хочет заминать вопрос. 

— Чего ты испугалась? — спрашивает вновь и вновь смотрит в эти карие глаза напротив, наполненные самым великим смыслом, который важен именно сейчас, и счастье которых вдруг неумолимо стало центром его разума. — Я пришёл сюда не ради еды. 

Глаза напротив загораются пламенем той самой зажигалки:

— А ради чего? — её горло засыхает, а он встаёт, вызывая движениями у женщины кучу мурашек. 

— Ради разговора, думаю? — кивает самому себе, отчётливо замечая дрожащую руку Пак. — Я не думаю, что ты доверяешь каждому старому знакомому, поэтому считаю важным то, что ты сама приглашаешь меня, рассказывая о пунктиках. 

— Чонгук? — шепчет. 

— Спасибо тебе, — серьёзно молвит, — честно, я очень благодарен и ещё я ощущаю себя неловко. 

— В смысле? 

— Могу я переодеться? — взгляд направляется на футболку Чонгука-паука, но в этот раз хозяйка смех не сдерживает и тот очаровательно краснеет. 

— А что ты хочешь надеть? — спрашивает в перерывах смешков Чеён, также вставая со стула. 

— У меня есть сменка, — подмигивает, — а так я хочу надеть твою футболку. 

На этот раз очередь Пак совсем непривычно алеть щеками, застывая своё сердце в леденцах красной любви. Она закусывает губы сильнее, а на немой вопрос напротив, только кивает, ведя друга в кабинет. Перед этим, конечно, Чон меняет свою верхнюю одежду, а директриса пытается унять свои странные мысли, всплывающие на языке, как горячий шоколад фондана при укусе. Она осторожно хватает одну из белых футболок, на которых спереди изображены яркие розовые цветы. 

Вскоре, осторожно стучится Гук, заглядывая на выбор Пак и проговаривая: 

— Наверное, — подходит невообразимо ближе именно к ней, держащей в воздухе одежду, — ты до это его ни разу не делала принт для футболок, — она закатывает глаза, хмурясь, а тот указывает на рисунок: — Кстати, зачем тебе эти штуки?

— Это олеандры, Чонгук, — отвечает незамедлительно, — цветы. 

— Правда? — тот улыбается как-то слишком странно, что хочется улыбнуться в ответ, только вот женщина лишь омраченно качает головой. 

Дыхание мужчины спокойное, хотя само его сердце будто плавится от представшей сладкой картины как патока течёт из ложки, направляемой вниз. Он ждёт, а после говорит: 

— Я понял, что это цветы, — привлекает её внимание, отходя назад, — просто захотел сделать так, чтобы ты расслабилась, — пожимает плечами, а она продолжает хмуриться, — я хочу, чтобы ты искренне улыбнулась, понимаешь? — смотрит с блеском и доверием в глазах, подкупая шоколадные омуты хозяйки. 

— Поэтому притворился, что не осознаешь цветы, воспринимая их как «штуки»? — в один момент поднимает бровь собеседница. 

— Всё, чтобы ты улыбнулась, — отвечает честно Чонгук и та чувствует себя подавленно его искренностью намерений. 

Но действительно улыбается.


	4. Глава 4

Разумеется, со стороны Чеён слишком опрометчиво доверять ему сразу, раскрывая свою душу вновь и показывая все изменения, что протекли с нею за все эти годы. Может, безответственно настолько, насколько глупо доверять своим эмоциям при виде Чона — завоевателю её сердца — что для этого получается ничего не делал. А может умно, потому что он всё ещё знает её, помнит её и дорожит ею. И дорожит этими пунктиками ради неё.

Знает ли он, что всё это взаимно? И может даже в бо́льшей степени? И, конечно же, не в том дружеском смысле.?

Пак выпрямляет спину, вдыхая резко воздух. На работе не следует так много времени уделять мелочам жизни, ведь есть гораздо более волнующие приоритеты. Например, деловое письмо, которое ей стоит прислать одной из сотрудничающих компаний.

За панорамным окном темнеет, напоминая о царствующем феврале в Сеуле, где зима, хоть и мягкая, остаётся зимой. В гордой Пак же царит невесть что, потому что света в последнее время там становится больше из-за одного мужчины, который и вносит туда же сгущающих красок, сам того не ведая.

Сколько же времени было потрачено на разглядывание его подарка, состоящего из записи двух шестнадцатилетних подростков, их корявых записей и легкомысленных шуток? Сколько же времени было потрачено на то, чтобы понять, что люди действительно меняются, если не изнутри, то внешне тем, что хотят показывать? Сколько времени ушло на то, чтобы признать поражение перед Чоном? Сколько времени было потрачено на то, чтобы понять, что, да, она всё-таки будет выполнять эти пунктики намеренно?

С дня её рождения прошло около двух недель, с внезапного переполоха в её сердце прошло столько же, как и со дня, когда она сделала футболки и попрощалась с Чоном спустя пару часов, а с вороха её сомнений тянется шлейф в десяток лет, добавляя изменения.

А изменений, кажется, много и все они давят, накрывая помыслы женщины то ли крышкой, что защитит, то ли крышкой, что станет препятствием. Она хочет быть со своим другом, возвращая воспоминаниям яркие краски, но также и хочет сохранить ту самую черту, которую иногда нельзя переходить даже своим близким.

В этой черте собрано всё: порой от нервозности, что наступает, когда хотя бы одна малейшая деталь плана рушится, от раздражения, что наступает, когда её никем не считают или не уважают, втаптывая в грязь, заканчивая страхом перед своей семьёй или противоположной радостью, когда её признают и лелеют. Черта замкнутая, двигающаяся по бесконечному циклу ситуаций.

А если цикл, то значит всё рано или поздно вернётся к одному из выводов, чувств, мнений. Пак ведь считает, что вся жизнь — цикл — моменты, где ты трудишься, и моменты, где ты получаешь награды за свой труд. У некоторых для того, чтобы перейти ко второму нужно сделать слишком многое, а иногда пути идут наоборот. Каждый же ведёт свою борьбу; Чеён попадает сейчас туда, где она должна трудиться со своими чувствами и что-либо предпринять.

Только вот кроме надежд, ничто так и не всплывает. Если её чувства сильны, если спустя столько лет она всё ещё так слаба перед искренней улыбкой Чона, и если сейчас он приходит сюда, потому что она дорога ему, так почему бы и не постараться получить новый оборот отношений?

Но это всё, разумеется, мечты. Чеён повзрослела, вряд ли владелице крупных торговых точек стоит о таком размышлять. В конце концов, всё может оказаться обычной подставой или камнем, который будет мешать по пути к успеху. Или женщина в очередной раз решает не давать себе расслабляться. Или женщина так ничего и не решает, натыкаясь на те же тупиково-противоречивые мысли цикла.

Отправляя ответное письмо по имейлу, директриса кривится. Внимательно читая его, придираясь к каждому слову, будто там будет возможным уловить интонацию или тон, она выгибает бровь и только после удовлетворения нажимает кнопку «отправить». На лице появляется довольная усмешка, а уверенный голос добавляет:

— Посмотрим, как они запоют после этого.

На столе стоит чашка кофе, из которого женщина делает значительный глоток. Щелчок из компьютера оповещает ещё о нескольких письмах, и она закатывает глаза, когда видит слишком явную лесть уже в заголовках. Другим бы научиться делать так же искусно, как иногда делает Пак, незаметно, чуть игриво, с намёком на честность. Такая же нравится ей самой, такую же ей, как ни парадоксально, легко найти. Чеён знает, что после хорошего опыта на рынке вполне может гордиться собой.

Ей так нравится работа, пусть она и вызывает иногда тошноту или головную боль после долгих отчётов, встреч или договоров. Ей нравится работа, когда она может показать то, чего она добилась своим трудом, не сдаваясь и покоряя вершины.

Ей нравится.

Внезапно приходит звонок от новой секретарши, которую Чеён наняла взамен старой (С Дженни всё-таки пришлось распрощаться, проснулось объективное недовольство). Директриса немедля отвечает, чуть прокашлявшись:

— Дахён?

— Госпожа, к вам пришла Ким Джису-щи, которая желает вашей аудиенции раньше на полчаса, — Пак сосредоточенно глядит на время, раздумывая, — хотите принять её?

— Пусть входит, — улыбается и откидывается на спину сидения.

Ещё ей нравится новая секретарша, ведь, по крайней мере, она ни разу не облажалась и оправдывает свою кандидатуру. И ещё ей нравится Джису, её хорошая… знакомая со времён обучения в Австралии.

То, как они знакомятся, обучаясь на разных факультетах и на разных курсах, довольно клишированная история. Старшая на год Ким случайно проливает на Пак кофе, а после предлагает загладить вину с покупкой нового. Быстрое сближение, находка общих интересов и — вуаля, они общаются неприлично много раз за день. Вскоре Джису оканчивает университет, пробуется на роли здесь, но вновь улетает в Южную Корею и пробуется уже там. Чеён же остаётся на стажировках, но контактов они не теряют, ведь обеим повторения прежних и своих особенных ситуаций не хотелось.

Что ж, ныне Джису — одна из самых хорошо оплачиваемых и профессиональных актрис Южной Кореи, что немного мешает сохранять крепкие отношения с друзьями вне съёмочной площадки, но и одновременно скрепляет их: владелица, к примеру, одной из первых получает приглашения на премьеры, а Джису одна из тех, кому Чеён может позвонить просто так, чтобы поболтать и обсудить её невыходящие цифры. Вторая мало с кем может позволить себе такое, часто из-за лишних тараканов. Директриса категорична в определении ролей между людьми, оттого распределить её и Джису сейчас очень трудно: в подруги, потому что та близка чуть больше, чем остальные, или в знакомые, потому что иногда та близка чуть меньше, чем близкие.

Не суть.

В ту же секунду доносится восторженный крик. В кабинет с самой жизнерадостной походкой в мире входят, легко приветствуя директрису и поправляя своё пышное и цветастое платье:

— Чеён-а!

— Онни! — она улыбается, чуть поднимаясь и подходя ближе к ней.

Со своей грациозностью Ким раскрывает руки и принимает собеседницу, воркуя около:

— Как я по тебе скучала! Какая ты крутая, в этом своём большом офисе! Какая ты серьёзная! Небось, обязательно кричишь на своих подчинённых и требуешь кофе каждые полчаса, Чеён-а!

— Неправда, — морщится Пак, осторожно разрывая объятие, — я прошу его раз в два часа.

Джису хихикает, перекладывая чёрные пряди назад, и осматривает помещение, цокая:

— Но здесь совершенно ничего не изменилось, — директриса незаметно закатывает глаза, — правда, стало побольше разных сертификатов и бумажек…

— Онни, садись, — Чеён просит, — конечно, побольше. В последний раз ты тут была, аж, — она прикидывает в уме цифру, чуть морщась, — в прошлом году.

— Оу, — виновато тянет онни, широко улыбаясь и садясь на предложенный стул, кинув ногу на ногу, — я так умоталась со съёмками. Только недавно прилетела из Испании.

— Встретилась с оппой? — заинтересовано поднимает бровь Чеён, зыркая глазами.

— Нет, — качает, — он сказал, что занят.

— Неужели?

Пак фыркает. Как-то мало верится в то, что брат имеет свои дела, ведь отцу он заявил прямо, что на время уходит в отпуск, отказывается от ответственности и так далее лишь бы улететь. Если только… Впрочем, это не дело Чеён, так что та разумно решает промолчать, заворачивая тему:

— Так, что же заставило нашу известную актрису прийти ко мне?

— Не веди себя так, будто не твоё имя у всех на устах, — парирует собеседница, подмигивая, — а вообще я хотела пригласить тебя на свою свадьбу.

Если бы Чеён не привыкла к взбалмошному поведению старшей, к её вечной скрытности по поводу личной жизни вперемешку ауре социальной бабочки, то она обязательно бы излишне драматично вскрикнула и вскочила; если бы у неё был в руке предмет, то она бы его уронила, сыграв удивлённо-возмущённую сценку, если бы это было бы в её характере, разумеется, или она сделала бы что-то в таком роде. Однако Чеён кивает, широко улыбаясь и подтягивая к себе календарь:

— Поздравляю, онни! — берёт маркер: — Какого числа, во сколько и где?

— Восьмого марта, — Пак отмечает число кружком, хватаясь за ежедневник, — приезжай как можно раньше, если хочешь побыть моей подружкой невесты и увидеть как я буду говорить «да», время обговорим, ресторан «Grand Palace», адрес будет выслан, — замечая, как Чеён хмурится, она добавляет: — Суббота, зал второй.

Записывая уточнения, цепочки выводов Чеён разрываются, она сомневается, что в последнее время ей приходят верные мысли на тему отношений людей (отношения цифр и то легче). Чеён кивает, зная что по внешнему виду вряд ли кажется такой растерянной

«Подружка невесты» — это замечательно, ей нравится как это звучит. Очень приятно звучит, к слову. Становится даже чуть неловко, что из-за чрезмерной череды размышлений на тему дружбы, она «понизила ранг» Ким.

— Отлично, онни, — поднимает глаза, — это всё?

— Как всегда хочешь знать всё сразу, — дует губы, но потом серьёзно глядит: — Может быть и нет. Я ещё не выбрала платья да и организация свадьбы идёт очень медленно, так что…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я была с тобой? — уточняет, та кивает.

— Конечно, это было бы просто потрясающе! Я рада, что ты согласна, — хлопает в ладоши, вызывая смешок, — мой жених пока занят. Ты не знала, что мои родители организовали свадьбу за три недели? Я хочу поставить рекорд!

Глаза женщины ярко загораются предвкушением, и Пак подозрительно щурится, выговаривая:

— Какие дела жениха могут быть важнее его собственной свадьбы?

— Он в Испании.

— И? Если это кто-то из коллег по твоей последней работе…

— Расслабься, да я знакома с ним больше четырёх лет, — Джису хихикает и отмахивается, тараторя: — Не волнуйся, я знаю, что всё выходит спонтанно. Но у нас вообще было желание просто расписаться. Я сдержалась, поскольку знала, что мои близкие расстроятся. Кстати, в моём списке где-то шестьдесят человек, это мало, да?

Повисает тишина, в которой старшая кусает губу, наверное, перебирая имена гостей, а Чеён смотрит на свои руки и на кое-что, о чём она думает в последнее время, в третьем ящике снизу. Директрисе нужно собраться.

— Онни, — Пак направляет ручку на собеседницу, осторожно выговаривая, — постой. Ты уверена в его чувствах?

Выражение лица Ким становится спокойным, а улыбка из широкой радостной превращается в едва заметную безмятежную, глаза улыбаются вместе с ней, а очарование так и льётся из старшей.

— Да.

— Ты… Не будешь жалеть? А если разведетесь и твоей карьере придёт крах, потому что всем будет дело до твоей жизни?

— Не буду, — уверенно качает головой, — почему сразу развод?

— Тогда отлично, — в ту же секунду возвращает былой настрой Пак, откидываясь на спинку кресла и игнорируя последнюю реплику, — что там по шестидесяти гостям? У тебя же полмира в друзьях, что так мало? Сколько было гостей у твоих родителей?

— Графики не совпадают, у родителей не помню, — честно отзывается, — но вообще я хотела спросить. Как думаешь, а сто́ит пригласить одну мою хубэ, которая снималась со мной в той дораме, где я была воровкой, а она вообще была второстепенной героиней и моей сестрой, но мы сблизились там и там, и я узнала, что она тоже большая фанатка солнышка Джуни?

— Хм.

— Подумай, она очень милая, но стеснительная. Только на четвёртую неделю съёмок согласилась называть меня «онни», — возмущённая онни цокает, — разве я страшная?

— Совсем нет, — отзывается, — а так, думаю, что пригласить стоит, — отвечает Пак спустя пару секунд, — а почему ты говоришь об RM так неформально?

Удивлённый вскрик Джису выводит Пак из колеи и она подпрыгивает.

— Так он мой жених, — актриса выглядит оскорблённой, бросая на подругу быстрый взгляд, — разве я не говорила?

Чеён оглядывается по сторонам, затрагивая глазами массивные шкафы, даже успев рассмотреть потемневший вид из окна. Она раскрывает руки, поднимая бровь:

— Возможно, — тянет, — ты где-то упустила данный факт.

— Возможно, — отзывается женщина, — Чеён-а, я встречаюсь с Ким Намджуном четыре года и мы женимся в следующем месяце, — делает жест рукой в сторону директрисы, — поздравь.

— Поздравляю, онни!

Чеён не сдерживает смеха, понимая абсурдность ситуации, но как же ей сейчас хорошо, как же ей сейчас всё нравится, что она готова закричать от гордости. Кажется, вся сюрреалистичность её мыслей так и захватывает женщину, заставляя смеяться, искренне и искряще. Такой хаотичности размышлений не было уж давно. Вот Пак и не знает лучше ли метаться от одного огня к другому или надолго оставаться с одним.

Впрочем, время риторических вопросов приходит к концу. Приходят более насущные; к тому же прямо сейчас директриса понимает, выполнение каких пунктиков пойдёт у неё следующим. В этом ей помогут Ким Джису и её жених, третий ящик снизу и банковская карточка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> извиняюсь за отсутствие продолжение, не было нужного вдохновения или времени (  
> глава по сравнению с прошлой маленькая, показывает КАК Чеён выглядит при работе и ещё больше раскрывает её сомнения и темперамент. спасибо большое за прочтение ( мне было бы приятно, если бы оставляли бы отзыв? весточку? сердцечко?


	5. Глава 5

Выполнить один из запланированных пунктиков сегодня не так трудно, как было бы в будние дни. Тогда это было бы проблематично, ведь часто после работы единственным на что она способна, может быть сон или время с Карапузом, всё-таки физические нагрузки и прогулки отметать нельзя, а на выходных бывает очень много людей. Всё имеет свои минусы и плюсы. 

Чеён поправляет свой капюшон, чуть закрывая им глаза, благо размер позволяет, и потом детально осматривает заметку в телефоне, где указаны все пунктики с уточнениями. 

Весь список, два пункта из которых можно отметить выполненными, необязательно выбирать по строгому порядку, оттого Пак сначала выбирает сделать вещи доступнее и без Чонгука, а после те, что она согласует с Чонгуком и на которых он захочет присутствовать. Сделать все вещи первого типа в один день может быть неудобным, оттого они все распределяются по дням в соответствии нужных дат. Пак уточняет место, время, детали для большинства из них. 

Кажется, это самое лёгкое, касающееся списка. Довольно ожидаемое (и что важно удачное) распределение времени и возможностей, чтобы выжать из себя лучшие результаты. 

Да в два щелчка! 

И трудное — Пак приходится довольно долго искать что-нибудь неброское, нестильное, недорогое, незаметное для себя да отрепетировать небольшую речь. А потом ещё выбрать к одежде подходящую недорогую обувь.

(Сказывается желание вкладываться в дело во всю. И ещё может быть совсем немного желание подстраховаться от казусов или неудобных вопросов). 

С собой она возьмёт Карапуза, люди вроде как больше доверяют другим с собаками, верно? И на ней женщина не собирается стесняться (что может быть нелогичным, но здоровье всегда на первом месте), облачая собаку в тёплый свитерок и в оранжевые ботиночки, чтобы не простудиться или не повредить лапки. Карапуз носит это не первую зиму и уже привыкла, так что никаких проблем это не принесёт. 

Хороший ход, хвалит себя женщина, гладя корги, касаясь мягкой шерсти. Глядя в глаза своей малышке, она так широко улыбается, что корги кажется ей подругой с человеческой натурой. 

В конце концов, она ведь действительно собирается подойти к незнакомцу, спросить номер телефона, попросить назвать любую благотворительную организацию и скинуть сумму аналогичную номеру; в общем, первый «выстрел» довольно смущающ. А вторым выстрелом за сегодня должны выйти десять коробок и десять незнакомцев, запечатлённых на фото как доказательство передачи. 

Первый выстрел, скорее всего, будет очень неловким, но Чеён за эти года знает как встречать неоднозначных людей, подстраивая их под себя; ныне настанет случай стать одной из них. Кстати, удивительно, что Чонгук оставляет Чеён сделать это без него. Она ведь считала, что он обязательно захочет присутствовать на моменте знакомств, хотя здесь есть и здравый смысл — мало кто захочет давать номер сразу двум людям, которые выглядят как пара. И мало кто готов принимать шоколадки от таких же. (Может наоборот?) Чисто теоретически. 

Чеён одёргивает себя, когда понимает, что подумала о себе и Чоне как о паре. Она выравнивает своё дыхание, критично осматривая себя в зеркале. Одежда висит мешком, совершенно не сочетается ни с чем — что не сделаешь ради того, чтобы остаться незамеченной. Ей спортивные стили не особо нравятся, в отличие от Чона, который почему-то выглядит в них потрясающе и даже так успевает органично смотреться рядом с самой Пак. 

Ещё раз одёргивает себя. 

Пока рано предпринимать что-либо в данном направлении, ведь, как ни странно, привычно требовательная директриса решила дождаться выполнения своего обещания, а потом, глядя ему в глаза, открыто признаться во всём. Дальше действовать по ситуации. 

— По ситуации, — отчаянно шепчет она, выходя из дома вместе с собакой на поводке, — что со мной делает желание сделать Чонгука счастливым? 

Что с ней делает Чонгук? Только какие-то странности. 

Она ведь помнит, как он выглядел при самой первой встрече спустя столько лет, с надеждой в глазах, что замирала, когда Чеён призналась в невыполнении, со знакомой широкой (кроличьей) улыбкой, с характерными чертами лиц, но вдобавок чем-то взрослым и манящим как изнутри, так и снаружи. 

Она ведь помнит, как он звучал в свои восемь, десять, шестнадцать лет и сейчас, и тогда — при звонке и встрече у неё дома — и по телефону, с каким тоном он говорит, как выражает свои чувства через слова и как приятно Чеён его слушать. 

Но появление странностей в жизни никак не означает отказ своим привычным действиям, ведь Чеён в парк идёт отчасти не только из-за пунктиков, но и из-за того, что привыкла всё анализировать. 

Она думала (может всё ещё так считает внутри, пытаясь себя обмануть), что любые перерывы в отношениях всегда на них отрицательно влияют. Перерывы действуют по-разному, но чаще лишь отдаляют людей и означают потерю интереса. Если люди не общаются друг с другом, игнорируя при возможностях связаться, то это уже умирающие отношения, разве нет? Каждый из людей меняется, а, когда это происходит отдельно, то это ещё заметнее. В итоге, совместное время приходит к концу. 

Чеён использует критерии для людей, ей важно знать какие отношения у неё сейчас с кем-либо и знать лучше на все сто процентов. Сомнения ни к чему хорошему не приводят. 

Если ситуацию с Джису Пак способна понять, примерив на себя её позицию и сохраняя свою, (может быть чуть добавляя эгоистичность: желание иметь хоть одну близкую подругу), то ситуация с Чонгуком вгоняет в тупик. 

Правильно ли она поступает? В плане, хочется ли ей этого по-настоящему и присутствует ли тут интерес в сторону личности Чонгука? Правильно ли директриса понимает характер старого друга? Не изменился ли тот настолько, чтобы, наоборот, оттолкнуть её? Или может быть она оттолкнёт его своими изменениями? 

Скрывать своей симпатии и внезапно возродившегося чувства смысла нет, Чеён учитывает данный фактор. Она поняла это вчера на работе. Скрывать своего желания иметь ещё одного друга тоже. Но ведь она не знает, таков ли он сейчас, каким был в девичьей памяти? Какой след он может оставить в женской, взрослой составляющей Пак? 

Всё приходит к одним и тем же мыслям, прямо как слишком часто повторяющийся цикл. Директриса задаёт их себе по очереди, оглядываясь по сторонам и часто сдвигая капюшон на лицо. Не хочется быть замеченной. Горло издаёт разочарованный звук, когда на многие из вопросов не остаётся ответа; или просто Чеён не хочет их давать. 

Дорога к специональному парку проходит быстро: Карапуз виляет хвостом, обгоняя хозяйку, но не пытаясь убежать от неё, пока та глядит и думает, что с собаками и цифрами гораздо легче в эмоциональном плане. 

Ей не трудно поговорить или решить что-нибудь с человеком, когда она не привязана к нему, чтобы сидеть и думать об их отношениях двадцать четыре на семь, или она просто не рассматривает человека как кого-то в ранге «друзья». Друзья друзей не её друзья, она не может просто их так назвать, потому что не знает их достаточно хорошо или сомневается о взаимном интересе. Не сказать, что другие спешили назвать её своей подругой. Оттого данная установка укоренилась внутри Пак так прочно, учитывая её долгий срок службы, что такие явления с Чоном неестественны. 

Ей трудно выговориться про свои позиции в отношениях, когда это кто-то волнующий и важный. Однако есть исключения. К примеру, с Чимином или с родителями такая тактика не нужна, она достигла с ними того уровня, при котором даже дурачество имеет огромный смысл и получает поддержку. С Карапузом тоже не нужно это, её нужно кормить, любить и заботиться о ней, та просто подарит это в ответ, и они будут счастливы. В отношении с Джису много нюансов, учитывая их графики и работу. В отношении Чонгука всё непонятно: она размышляла об этом на работе, думала о надеждах и новых оборотах, решила, что выполнит пунктики, решила, что будет рядом, но ей все равно не удаётся постичь покоя. 

Она не может откинуть все сомнения, поговорить с ним за чашечкой чая, потому что сначала ей нужно понять почему, зачем и для чего. Может быть ответ простой и заключается в её симпатии (или любви), но разве существование любви имеет смысл спустя столько лет? 

— Это вообще не имеет смысла. Ничего не имеет смысла. Я топчусь на месте, всё это просто повторения одних и тех мыслей, — бормочет женщина, осознавая, что опять вернулась в исходную точку; обращается к корги: — Пойдём быстрее, Карапуз. 

На улице прохладно, правда, чуть меньше, чем вчера и вообще на этой неделе. Они проходят свободно улицы с растаявшим снегом, где-то даже слякотью. Чеён отмечает в своей голове прохожих, понимая как все разнообразны. А она пока нет; скоро в её голове грядёт последующий бессмысленный поток волнений. Хотя так-то скоро март, восьмое число и свадьба подруги, которой она уже помогает с кое-какой организацией. 

Скоро появляется парк, где множество людей наслаждается времяпровождением, не подозревая о Чеён, осматривающей каждого критично, отметающей «трудные» варианты и выбирающей «лёгкие» жертвы. Карапуз проявляет же свой энтузиазм, норовясь всё же кинуться на бег. 

Пак вдруг переводит взгляд на свою компаньонку и думает, что собаки на самом деле — сокровища и друзья. Директриса решает в первую очередь поиграться с ней, а уж найти того, кто поделится с ней номером, легко. У неё есть привилегии в виде красивого личика и опыт разговоров с самыми разными типами людей. 

Карапуз лает счастливо, когда Чеён бегает за ней, не отпуская поводок. Аллеи широкие и чистые слишком заманчивые, животное даже не думает останавливаться, смешно морща нос, когда на пути появляются косящиеся люди. Директрисе же со временем тоже становится на них все равно так, что осталось лишь залаять и пуститься во все тяжкие на четвереньках. Жаль, никто не оценит потом. 

Только на одном из поворотов, женщина замечает бабушку на скамейке, с блаженной улыбкой уставившейся вперёд. В массивной на вид куртке, с шапочкой и сумками рядом, этакая репрезентация всех стереотипах о бабушках. И возможно влияет взгляд задумавшейся аджуммы, но Чеён замедляет шаг, то ли задерживая дыхание, то ли пытаясь отдышаться. 

Взрослые часто недовольные, особенно такого возраста. Директриса не часто встречала улыбающихся аджумм или аджосси, директриса привыкла к уставшим лицам, что хотят прожить жизнь по-другому, жалея о не сделанных или сделанных вещах. Значит, ей непривычно видеть их такими счастливыми со стороны, ведь у аджуммы на лице сияет радость, что распространяется по всему периметру.

Сколько себя помнит Чеён, у неё были не самые лучшие отношения со своими бабушками и дедушками, да и вообще с людьми почтенного возраста. 

Если со стороны отца бабушка скончалась задолго до рождения Пак, и женщина совсем её не знает, то дедушка с воспоминаний остался человеком холодным и жёстким. Неизвестно был ли тот таким всегда или на то повлияла потеря любви; со стороны матери они же просто виделись редко, потому что те не одобряли брак родителей Чеён, хотя и явного безразличия в сторону внучки тоже не показывали. 

А родители всегда оставались островком утешения для женщины и всё ещё таковыми являются. В них было столько поддержки, как и сейчас, что потеря хоть одного из них смогла бы разрушить жизнь Пак в два щелчка. Так же легко, как она вышла сегодня погулять и выполнить пунктик (пусть она долго решалась). Так же легко, как выполнить отчёт или выпить чашку кофе. Так же легко, как погрузиться в захватывающий сюжет. 

Чеён останавливается, так же как и Карапуз, чтобы медленно присесть на скамейку и оставить корги рядом, не волнуясь за ощущения компаньонки благодаря одежде. Сидение холодное, что чувствуется даже через тёплые брюки, но она игнорирует это, пытаясь удобнее устроиться. 

— Не садись просто так, дорогая, а то простудишь себе всё, — возникает громкий голос рядом, и женщина чуть не вскрикивает от неожиданности, оборачиваясь, — да, я тебе говорю. 

Бабушка сидит в той же позе с тем же выражением лица, что существенно мешает директрисе собраться. Корги лает пару раз, будто спрашивая об обстановке, но потом расслабляется, когда хозяйка успокаивает её. 

— Всё нормально, аджумма, — вежливо произносит Пак в ответ, и та отчего-то фыркает, — мне тепло. 

— И поэтому ты так ёрзаешь? 

— Нет, всё хорошо. 

— Ну ладно. 

Ответ вводит женщину в ступор, но она не подаёт виду, чувствуя себя очень непривычно. Проходит минута тишины, а после незнакомка открывает одну из сумок и роется там в поисках чего-то. Чеён пытается игнорировать копошение со стороны. 

— Посиди на этом, — привлекают внимание директрисы, и аджумма показывает ей чистый коврик с незамысловатым орнаментом, — он тёплый и его хватит, чтобы и собака смогла сесть. 

— Он же чистый, — часто моргает Чеён, но принимает вещь в свои руки, когда собеседница вкладывает её, — а вы на чём-нибудь сидите? 

— Я сижу-сижу, не волнуйся, — хихикает, вновь становясь серьёзной: — И коврик старый, садись быстрее. 

— Но...

— Не спорь со старшими, — прерывает её, — и сади собачку, как зовут эту красавицу? 

Чеён не удивляется смене темы, понимая, что такова уж натура незнакомки. Лишь хмыкает, скрывая лезущую улыбку. Она осторожно расстилает коврик, садясь и точно так же, стараясь не запачкать ткань, садит Карапуза. 

— Её зовут Карапуз, у неё порода...

— Знаю, не настолько я старая, — отмахивается, заговорщическим тоном продолжая: — Ты что-то хотела спросить? 

Чеён понимает, что сейчас её навыки знатно провалились. Собеседница уже поняла, почему она присела. Или нет. Но директриса не обижается тому, что её перебили, а лишь сжимает губы и для успокоения начинает ласково гладить своего питомца за ушком. 

— Ничего такого, — начинает, — может мне стало интересно, почему вы так счастливо улыбались. 

— Было красиво. 

— И всё? — переспрашивает Пак. 

— И всё. Думаю, для счастливых улыбок не обязательно должно предшествовать что-то грандиозное. Просто было красиво. 

Та мычит, обращая взгляд вперёд, где большие деревья раскинули свои ветви по сторонам, а снизу рассыпан снег, что ещё не успел растаять. Ещё дальше пару людей с другими собаками, где-то семейная пара, где-то одиночки, где-то группы — повсюду шум. 

— Знаете, — Чеён вдруг прорывает на откровения, она сохраняет взгляд на природе, — я привыкла давать всем ранги. К примеру, этот человек мне точно друг, а это просто знакомый. И поэтому я относилась к ним соответственно. 

Аджумма хмыкает, но не задаёт вопросов. Директриса воспринимает это как разрешение продолжить. 

— И вот сейчас я встретила старого... — запинается, — друга, которого не знаю куда поместить. Мы обещали друг другу что-то, но я не знаю, надо ли это делать. 

— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала? Почему сама не догадаешься? — насмешливо интересуется собеседница, и Чеён поворачивает к ней резко голову, задирая подбородок:

— Просто захотелось поделиться. 

— Отлично, — беспечно отвечает, вдруг широко улыбаясь, — а к какому рангу ты отнесёшь меня?

— Незнакомая аджумма, — она отвечает без колебаний, уверенно глядя в чужие игривые глаза. 

— И что, с каждой ли ты незнакомой аджуммой делишься просто так? 

— Нет, но...

— Вот и ответ, — бабушка опять перебивает её, — вот ты не подумала о своих рангах и смогла мне признаться о чём-то личном. Попробуй отключить мозги и поймёшь, что ты там хочешь сделать со своим старым другом. 

Чеён чуть было не высказывает своё возмущение вслух, но сдерживается, закатывая глаза. 

— Легко сказать, — бурчит она, наконец убирая руку с Карапуза, что спокойно сидит рядом, — я же привыкла! 

— Ну так отвыкни, — пожимает плечами, — не мои проблемы. Раз нравится — выполни, что обещала. Не нравится, тогда выпроводи вон и пошли куда-нибудь. 

— Легко...

— Сказать, — продолжает аджумма и складывает руки на груди, — вот ты хочешь с ним общаться? 

— Ну да. 

— Ты не хочешь его прогонять? 

— Не хочу. 

— Как давно не виделись? 

— Десять лет где-то. 

— Ясно, — протягивает, — так ты его любишь, — после вердикта Пак недоумевает как к этому пришли, а та фыркает, — вот почему так много думаешь своей головой. А где сердце-то? 

— Я не...

— Позволь себе отдохнуть от мыслей, дорогая. Перестань мучить ни себя, ни его. Ты что, боишься отказа? 

— Я не... — Чеён опять предпринимает попытку ответить, но та начинает внезапно смеяться: 

— Боишься, значит, — та радостная улыбка озаряет лицо старшей так, что вдруг она кажется моложе, — всё бывает. Не хочешь торопиться с признаниями, то просто выполни обещание. Начни общаться, встречаться. 

— А вдруг он изменился? — встревоженно произносит женщина, и корги пытается приподняться, лишь услышав беспокойный голос хозяйки. — Тш, Карапуз, прости, — Чеён успокаивает её и начинает ласкать. 

— Никто ж не тянет тебя за венец, — отмечает тем временем старшая, — раз изменился и стал другим, то ты в любой момент можешь перестать общаться. Раз уж десять лет смогла без него прожить, то дальше точно сможешь. 

— Суть не в этом, — Чеён хмурится, — я смогла прожить, потому что тогда не знала, что столько проживу. А сейчас другое. 

— Какое другое? Люди приходят и уходят. Не будешь держаться за него и показывать, что хочешь его видеть рядом, то он снова может уйти. Он может уйти, когда подумает, что ты изменилась. Он может уйти в любой момент. Он может уйти даже сейчас, пока ты сомневаешься. 

— Но...

— Раз он может уйти, то почему не можешь ты? Если он изменился, так и сделай. А если нет, то по ситуации. 

Пак открывает рот, чтобы добавить своё, как опять его закрывает и вспоминает. «По ситуации». То, как она сказала себе ещё в квартире, то, как она думала ещё тогда. 

Это будет иметь смысл? 

— Это будет иметь смысл? — произносит вслух. 

— Зависит от того, будешь ли ты стараться его вложить.

Чеён перекручивает слова в своей голове, запоминая их. Оглядывает аджумму, что так же безмятежно улыбается, и думает, что всё же настолько мотивирующей, сколько грубой собеседницы, она раньше не встречала. 

Почему-то кажется, что циклы мыслей были бесполезны. Хотя они и помогают осознать кое-что для себя действительно нужное, в какой-то мере. Пак улыбается широко от мыслей, когда вспоминает Чона, и говорит только: 

— Дадите мне ваш номер, пожалуйста? 

— Ещё чего, — отзывается она, но не выглядит злой, — зачем тебе? 

— Буду вам писать, — отвечает женщина, не сомневаясь в том, что говорит правду, — и скажите в какой фонд вы хотели бы пожертвовать? 

— Богачка, значит, — бормочет она, и директриса чуть было не закатывает глаза, — ну скажу номер. И скажу куда надо тебе деньги отправить. Отправь в какой-нибудь фонд для пожилых. Мне было бы приятно. 

Пак только кивает, никак не комментируя последние слова аджуммы. Записывая номер, она сохраняет его в контактах, а потом, прощаясь, сразу же собирается домой. Она не хочет идти на риск с Карапузом и находиться долго на холоде, особенно, когда уже начинает темнеть, посему спешит. 

Второй выстрел она сделает позже, а сейчас ей кажется, что за сегодня она уже успела сделать многое. Понимая, что много противоречила самой себе, она хочет идти дальше «по ситуации». 

Точнее, по пунктикам. Что она сможет сделать дальше? Если Джису уже согласилась помочь с одним, а банковская карта справится с другими и так далее, то завтра она сможет начать кое-что интересное самостоятельно. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь и пишите своё мнение! мне хватит лишь «спасибо» или «мне понравилось», потому что мне важно знать, справляюсь ли я... к примеру, я очень долго переписывала диалог с аджуммой, потому что не была уверена, понравится ли вам это...   
> кстати, я знаю, что вас может оттолкнуть сомнения Чеён, которые действительно идут по кругу, но в этом специфика её героини. она просто такая сама по себе и ей всегда важно знать что, как и зачем. понимаю, что немного трудная героиня, но она не может просто: «Ух, Чонгук пришёл. Я признаюсь в любви и всё будет чики-пуки». у неё такой характер.   
> а вообще у меня есть пару сомнений:   
> 1) если я что-то упустила про заботу о корги/написала неправильно в этой главе, то я была бы рада вашей поправке, хоть я и рылась долго🥺  
> 2) обращение «аджумма». я читала много и везде как-то всё разное. где-то пишут, что часто это лишь грубое обращение, а где-то, что вежливое и важное. поэтому тут тоже от меня извинение, если это было некорректным в главе🥺  
> 3) главы выходят долго, хотя у меня есть время (ну, если в сравнении с прошлым годом) и желание, потому что я часто в ступоре. я не знаю, что вам тут нравится и что вы не хотите/хотите видеть. я буду публиковать главы, но я обещаю, что если тут будет 2-3 отзыва с мнениями (!), даже короткими, то я напишу и опубликую шестую главу уже на неделе с 1-7 февраля🥺


End file.
